020915lilymerrow
galliardTartarologist GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 00:09 -- 12:10 GT: Yo, Merrow. You on? 12:10 AA: Yeah. Just on my way back to the base. 12:10 AA: We finished LOBAB. I guess. If you can call that. 12:11 AA: *call it that. 12:11 GT: Yooo, what? Dude, we're still rotting away at this stupid casino. 12:11 GT: On the plus side, I figured out I'm impervious to alcohol, so that's something. 12:11 AA: Oh, were you not aware of that? 12:11 AA: Yes, it seams to be a facet of twink biology. 12:12 AA: Acenia and I discovered it one night on a....let us call it a "double date." 12:12 GT: Well I mean, I'm still technically underage. Makes sense Libz wouldn't tell me. 12:12 GT: Oh. 12:12 GT: Yeah. 12:12 GT: Speaking of that. 12:12 GT: OK, so, you remember Jack Noir from turkeygeddon, right? 12:13 AA: Vaguely, yes. He was also the one who took Thiago. 12:13 GT: Yeah, that guy. The hot one in the kickin' suit. 12:13 AA: I did not think he was particularly hot. 12:13 GT: This is because you are weird. 12:13 AA: And his suit was way too drab and boring to make up for it. 12:14 GT: Anyways, he kind of just pestered me? Dunno how he got my handle. 12:14 AA: Who wears black, seriously? 12:14 GT: And, uh. 12:14 GT: He sent me a pic. 12:14 GT: Said to give it to you. 12:14 AA: Why would he not just give it to me himself? 12:14 GT: Hell if I know. Something about it being more hilarious this way? 12:14 AA: If he is able to attain people's handles through shenanigans, it would probably not be so difficult to manage. 12:14 AA: "Hilarious?" 12:15 GT: Anyways, uh. 12:15 GT: You might wanna brace yourself. 12:16 -- galliardTartarologist GT is sending meandthegirl.png (a picture of what looks to be...acenia's butt. you recognize the fringe of her dress. more importantly though, there is a hand groping it) -- 12:16 -- galliardTartarologist GT (that is not your hand.) -- 12:17 AA: Has he been groping the body of her sleeping dreamself?! 12:18 GT: Well, I don't keep tabs on her all the time, but I haven't seen Jack around at all over here, so maybe? 12:19 GT: It's kind of messed up, if you ask me. 12:19 AA: Is this some sort of black solicitation on his part? Because he should probably know that I am more likely to murder him than to fuck him over this. 12:20 GT: I ain't the one to ask, man. Kind of seems like he's just trying to fuck with you rather than fuck you, though. 12:20 GT: His handle's punctualPilferer if you wanna ask him in person. 12:20 AA: Assaulting my matesprit goes whale beyond "fucking with me." 12:20 AA: punctualPilferer?! 12:20 AA: That's Jack of Arena's handle! 12:20 GT: Yeah? 12:21 GT: Holy shit, what? The twink guy? 12:21 GT: The one all the grownups are freaking out about? 12:21 AA: The twink guy who is making a play for Acenia's Primer, yes. Or possibly it is just the future incarnation of him who is doing so. 12:22 GT: Hahaha, no wonder he's sending you buttgrope pics. 12:24 GT: It IS a psychout tactic. 12:24 AA: Now I am truly scared for Acenia's safety, if he is taking advantage of her whale she is unaware. 12:25 GT: I can keep an eye on her, if you want. Make sure he doesn't take her to his private sex dungeon or something. 12:25 AA: Unless she is taken him as a kismesis. I suppose that's a possibility. 12:25 GT: Eugh, I hope he doesn't make me, like, his buttpic messenger or something. That would suck. 12:25 AA: Yes, please do. Do not invade her privacy, but I would appreciate if you would protect her as though she were your own sister. 12:26 AA: I suppose in a sense she is. Or will be before long. 12:26 AA: That is a thing with human marriage, yes? Siblings-in-law? 12:27 GT: Mhm. There's a word for every motherfucking relation in English, trust me. 12:27 AA: Whale yes then. She is to be your sister-in-law. Please look out for her whale being. Regardless of whatever animosity may remain between you. 12:28 GT: Nah, it's cool. We've got Erisio to mellow things out between the two of us now. 12:28 GT: At least I think that's how this auspisticiwhatsit thing works. 12:29 AA: Oh. I had not heard about that. I thought Erisio was her moirail. I did not know the two of them had vacillated. 12:30 GT: Yeah, he came up to me one day and was like 'yo wanna be in clubs w/me and acey' and I was like 'hell ye sounds totes rad'. 12:30 AA: That's nice though. You two did not need to be fighting so much, if you were not going to pursue a caliginous relationship. 12:33 AA: Though to be honest I would prefer you to her current kismesis. 12:33 AA: Assuming she has not traded him in for Jack. I am not shore how I feel about him at all. 12:34 AA: That is to say, Jack of Arena. 12:34 GT: I don't blame you one bit for feeling icky about that juggalo motherfucker. 12:34 AA: Jack Noir I know nothing about. 12:34 AA: And Jack Heston seams like a different person since before he disappeared. 12:34 AA: So I am still having to figure out my feelings toward him as whale. 12:35 GT: Whoa, Jack's back? I thought he'd gotten offed ages ago. 12:35 AA: I was beginning to worry myself. But yes, right after we caught our bearings after the Herald destroyed LOBAB, Heston appeared in a giddy mood. 12:36 AA: To be honest I am slightly suspicious of the timing. 12:36 AA: I am keeping my eye on him. 12:36 GT: Weeeeird. I should hit him up, see if he's not a heartless bastard anymore. 12:36 AA: He was....very different from before. Seamingly. 12:37 AA: He jumped off a huge cliff and just trusted in his powers, presumably as a Breath player, to save him. 12:37 AA: One of the veterans ended up having to rescue him. 12:37 AA: I am not shore if I have ever sean anything more reckless in my life, other than anything Malloy has ever done. 12:38 GT: Hahaha, holy fucking shit. Sounds about the same to me. 12:39 AA: He seamed oddly playful as whale. Sneaking up on Fate and shouting at her as though to scare her. She panicked and punched him. Or attempted to. 12:39 AA: Mostly the two of them just flailed around like lunatics for a second or so. 12:39 AA: I am not shore how the humans survived the war. 12:39 GT: Mostly cause of people like Sami. 12:40 AA: I admit the Horntaker was an anomaly. 12:40 AA: But the younger Heston does not appear to have inherited that trait. 12:41 GT: Yeah, she's...kind of a worrywart, honestly. 12:41 AA: I meant Jack. 12:41 AA: I have not spoken to the prescratch version of the Horntaker. 12:42 AA: Is she not a similarly brutal and efficient warrior? 12:42 GT: She's... 12:42 GT: A mom. 12:42 AA: So was the postscratch Horntaker. 12:43 AA: In fact she was the most "mom"-ish of the adults that I met. At least based on what I have sean of how humans expect moms to act on soa--er....television. 12:44 GT: Oh yes, I see. 12:44 GT: You watch a lot of 'television', do you. 12:45 AA: It was part of an attempt at multiculturalism. 12:45 GT: Mmm hmm. 12:45 AA: In the back of my mind there was alwaves a fear that the Condesce would marry me off to Princess--now Queen--Rubi, before I met Acenia. 12:46 GT: Just like FLARPing was an attempt to get in touch with the lower classes? 12:46 AA: I have studied FLARP modules for their tactical applications. I do not know where you get the impression I have ever actually seeded. 12:47 GT: You ain't exactly the best liar, hon. 12:48 AA: I do not sea what that has to do with the subject at hand. 12:49 GT: Oh, nofin. 12:50 AA: At any rate, keep an eye out for Jack and make shore he is not hurting or touching Acenia against her will. 12:51 GT: Can do, bro-bro. 12:51 AA: "Bro-bro?" 12:52 AA: There seams to be some sort of hip new disease that has resulted in no one, of late, referring to me by name. I am starting to suspect sorcery. 12:52 GT: Oh, hush. I have bestowed you with this most exalted title with my authority as an Aunt and you had damn well better appreciate it. 12:53 AA: Whose aunt are you? 12:53 GT: I am not merely AN aunt. 12:53 GT: I am THE Aunt. 12:53 AA: I do not have any children. 12:54 GT: With a capital A. 12:54 GT: Shhh, it's a legitimate title. 12:54 AA: And your other brother is Erisio is he not? 12:54 AA: And Darmok, I suppose. 12:54 GT: I am everyone's Aunt. 12:54 GT: You will refer to me as Aunt Lil-Bit from now on. 12:54 AA: You are not my Aunt. You are my sister. 12:54 AA: And even that is only through shenanigans. 12:55 GT: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ACCEPT THE TITLE. 12:57 AA: I will not call you "Aunt Lil-Bit." I feel far too casual even calling you "Lily." 12:57 GT: But Aunt Lil-Bit is LESS casual. 12:59 AA: It is a silly name. Which I admit is appropriate to you, but nevertheless. I must consider my own dignity. 12:59 AA: At any rate, I have to go. We are to the base. 12:59 AA: Let me know if anything happens. 01:00 GT: Okey doke! Talk to ya later, bro-bro.